


Storytime

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:10:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch and Effie little girl has a birthday and someone sends a book that upsets him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storytime

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Effie was out shopping with their daughter Hailey. Her fourth birthday was tomorrow and several boxes arrived off the train from the Capitol. He saw wrapped boxes from President Paylor and Plutarch Heavensbee. There was the talking doll from Effie’s mother and the matching wardrobe from her sister. There was also the huge dollhouse that he bought despite swearing he wouldn’t spoil her into a Capitolista. Effie had gotten her a small kitten that was hiding in Peeta’s house. He hoped Buttercup wouldn’t eat it. The two of them had decided in the interest of “National Unity” they would reverse gifts. He would go Capitol and she would go District.

He did notice something else in the box. It looked like one of those pop up books. Effie’s mother was always sending them. He picked it up and the cover said. “Hailey and the Hunger Games”. He dropped it on the ground in horror and then picked it up to read it.

 

Page 1 A long time ago in a country called Panem very bad things happened.

Page 2 There was fighting and war and many people died. (The page had drawings of burning buildings and people dead on the ground.

Page 3 Evil people like President Snow hurt the Districts by creating The Hunger Games. (Terrifying pop-up of Snow down to the rose in his lapel.

Haymitch scratched his head. No doubt Snow was evil but he didn’t create the Hunger Games. They existed for almost forty years before he became President.

Page 4 Children had to go to a Reaping. A boy and girl would be chosen to fight to the death. Only one would live. This pop up had children standing in the town square what disturbed him the most was a little blonde girl with Hailey written on her dress.

Page 5 Over the years hundreds of children died. (pop up of the cornucopia with weapons and fallen tributes.

Page 6 Two brave tributes named Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark changed the game forever.

Page 7 President Snow was very angry and wanted to get back at all the Victors. (This pop up had Snow with his hands clenched in fists, face red and furious expression.

Page 8 Some of the Victors escaped the Arena with help from Gamesmakers and other Victors. (Haymitch was disturbed to see a pop up of him and Plutarch.

“I didn’t sell the rights to my image.” He mumbled.

Page 9 The Victors went to a safe place. District 13 where President Coin protected them until they could rebel against the Evil Capitol.

He shook his head. District 13 safe? That’s the last thing he’d call it. He also didn’t like the term Evil Capitol in a child’s book. His little girl had dual citizenship and since the day she was born he’d never said the Capitol was evil just…some of its citizens. He also didn’t like this pro-Coin propaganda.

Page 10 Katniss Everdeen lead our nation to freedom (He pulled on the bow and arrow on the pop up, he was sure Katniss didn’t sell her image either.

Page 11 The war was over and a new President was named. The Hunger Games are over forever.

The last thing he wanted was his daughter’s first exposure to The Hunger Games to be in a pop-up book. He didn’t want her to think of it as a fairy tale. Human life was too important to be reduced like this, that’s how The Hunger Games started in the first place.

Effie and Hailey returned and he quickly hid the book in one of the big boxes and closed it. Hailey came running over.

“Are these my birthday presents?

“Some of them.” Haymitch said.

She tried to open the box but Haymitch grabbed her hands. “Hey, these are for a four year old. You’re only three.”

“I’ll be four tomorrow Daddy. I can take a peek.

“No you can’t. He said firmly. If I catch you sneaking into your gifts early I’ll send them all back to the Capitol. 

Hailey frowned. She wasn’t sure if Daddy was being serious or not. Mommy made the rules except for the first rule, the most important rule, never, ever wake Daddy up by touching him. She had done that once in May and he had gotten so mad he hit her bottom three times. No warning, no time out and no apology for losing his temper. Just a promise that if she ever did that again she’d be over his knee for a real spanking. He and Mommy had a big fight over that but that night at bedtime Mommy said this was Daddy’s rule and it had to be obeyed.

“Daddy do you mean that or are you teasing?”

He ruffled her hair. “I mean it Hailey because they made a mistake with one of the gifts and it’s something I won’t let you play with so I’d rather you didn’t see it.

“Is it a toy sword? Hailey asked.

“No.”

“A bow and arrow?

He had to keep from laughing. Katniss wanted to have one made in her size but he said to give it a few years.

“No and that wouldn’t come from the Capitol.

Hailey chewed her lip. “Is it a mockingjay bird?

“A pet isn’t a toy Hailey. Effie said firmly. “It’s probably not……age appropriate.

“What’s that mean?

“If a toy is meant for an eight year old than a four year old can’t play with it even though it might look fun. Your father is right, we don’t want you to be disappointed.

“Can I watch Tales Before Panem? The story today is about a princess named Aurora and there’s a witch who casts a spell.

“May you watch Tales Before Panem? Effie corrected. “Yes, you may.”

Hailey turned the TV on and Effie whispered to Haymitch. “What did my mother send?”

He reached in for the book. Effie’s eyes widened as she turned each page but she said. “I saw on television they recommend this for young children to let them know they’re safe.

“It’s propaganda. I don’t like it and while I don’t know how to tell her about the Games, I know this is the wrong way.

“Next year she’ll go to school and…

“I know. Haymitch said. “I’ll tell her but not like it’s a cartoon. He handed Effie the book. ‘Throw it away. She loves pop up books and…

 

He went into the living room and watched Tales Before Panem. He didn’t think it was “age appropriate” but he would leave that to Effie. When the show finished he said.

“Hailey, we have to talk.”

She recognized his serious voice. ‘I didn’t do it.”

He laughed. “You didn’t do what?

“Whatever we have to talk about.

She was clever and could wrap him around her little finger.

He patted the space on the couch next to him and she climbed up.

“Hailey, do you know Daddy’s job?

“You’re a Victor.”

“Yes. Do you know what a Victor means?

“It means you won The Hunger Games.

He nodded. He was more terrified now than in the arena because he was afraid his little girl would never look at him the same way.

“Do you know what The Hunger Games are?

She shook her head.

“A long time ago….there was a war between the Capitol and the Districts.

“That wasn’t so long ago Daddy. Re-Unification day is only Five years old.

“No, there was a war over eighty years ago and…the Capitol won but….they were mad because the Districts tried to hurt them. So instead of forgiving like Mommy and I have you do with your friends they hurt the Districts.

He gave her a very sanitized version of the Hunger Games but he did tell her that people died and the Victors killed some of them.

“Did you ever kill anyone Daddy?

“Yes. That’s why I have such bad dreams. It’s also the reason I sleep with a knife.

“I don’t understand. Hailey said.

“While it’s true I killed some people I was afraid they would kill me so the knife makes me feel safe.

“I guess that makes sense.” Hailey said.

“But the knife also scares me because…..I don’t live alone any more. I have a wife and little girl and it would break my heart if I ever hurt them.

“That’s why I have to use the bells or pots and pans to wake you up?

“Yes.

“Will it ever get better? She asked.

“I don’t think so.” He said honestly.

“Do you wish you weren’t a Victor? I mean do you wish you had never been reaped?

“If I wasn’t a Victor, I never would have met your Mommy and then I wouldn’t have you so…..in that sense I’m glad I’m a Victor.

 

She cuddled in his arm and leaned up to kiss him. “I love you Daddy.

He scooped her up in his arms. “I love you too. Now that the “wrong” present is being returned maybe we can ask Mommy if she wants to give you an early birthday gift.


End file.
